Bye, CeCe
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rocky Blue enter room 77 - G at the hospital. On the bed is Rocky's best friend CeCe Jones. "CeCe, my sweet friend...how do you feel...?" says Rocky in a soft friendly tone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bye, CeCe<strong>

**The 25 year old Rocky Blue enter room 77 - G at the hospital.**

On the hospital bed is Rocky's best friend CeCe Jones.

"CeCe, my sweet friend...how do you feel...?" says Rocky in a soft friendly tone.

"Not that bad for a chick who's gonna die." says CeCe with a small smile.

"Please don't joke about it. My life's gonna be so sad and empty when you're gone. Since we first met, you've been my BFF. You've been with me like always." says Rocky.

"Aww, Sweet Rocks. I wanna stay with you more than anything. You know what Doctor Gharton said. There's nothing more that can be done for me. I'm gonna die and unfortunately we can't change that fact." says CeCe.

"I'll never forget you, CeCe. The memory of you will be in my heart every second of every day." says Rocky.

"I know that you'll remember me. You and me are so close. Like more than best friends. Kinda like sisters." says CeCe.

"Awww, CeCe!" says Rocky in a sad tone. "I wish I could keep you alive. I don't want you to die."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you from Heaven." says CeCe.

"You think there's a Heaven after death?" says Rocky.

"I do think so, Rocky. You know me, I have always believed, even though it's not very obvious." says CeCe.

"I really hope you're right." says Rocky.

"Don't worry. When I get to Heaven, I'll be there, waiting for you. Just don't come there too soon. Have an awesome long life first and then join me in Heaven so we can be there together forever, okay?" says CeCe.

"I promise, girl." says Rocky as she give CeCe a hug.

"Rocky Blue, you've always been a very good friend. I care about you so much. There's nobody else who's as important to me as you are. Bye, sweetie!" says CeCe before she close her eyes and die.

"NO! CeCe my friend..." says Rocky as she start to cry.

CeCe open her eyes. She's no longer on Earth.

She's outside the Gates of Heaven.

Her legs that was all broken, are now strong again and she's wearing her favorite outfit.

"Oh my goodness, is this Heaven?" says CeCe.

"Yes, sweetie." says a familiar voice.

The Gates of Heaven open and CeCe's mom stands there with a nice friendly smile on her face.

"Mom? Is it really you?" says CeCe.

"Of course, CeCe." says CeCe's mom.

CeCe run up to her mom and gives her a hug.

"Welcome to Heaven. Let me show you your home." says CeCe's mom.

"Okay, but first I wanna see the place where I can keep an eye on Rocky." says CeCe.

"Then it's your home we're going to." says CeCe's mom.

"I can do that from my home?" says CeCe.

"Yes." says CeCe's mom.

On Earth, Rocky is still crying.

"CeCe, please come back to life. I need you." says Rocky as she gently grasp CeCe's hand.

In her white apartment in Heaven, CeCe can see on her TV what's going on down on Earth.

"I have to tell Rocky that I'm okay." says CeCe.

In a flash of the most white bright light anyone can imagine, CeCe's spirit appear next to Rocky.

"Rocks, don't cry. I'm good in the afterlife. Mom is there and I'm actually kinda happy." says CeCe.

"CeCe? How can you be here?" says Rocky.

"What you see is my spirit. Please don't cry, sweetie. Sure, my mortal body is dead, but my eternal spirit is alive and I'll always love you." says CeCe.

"Are you able to come back to life?" says Rocky.

"No. My mortal body has no power left. I'm a spirit now." says CeCe with her sweet soft tone.

"So are you still gonna be in Heaven when I die?" says Rocky.

"Sure, Sweet Rocks! When you die, I'll be there to welcome you when the Gates of Heaven opens." says CeCe.

"Awwww! You're such a nice BFF." says Rocky.

Rocky finally smile again.

"Yay! There's the cute Rocky-smile that I wanna see." says CeCe.

"Hang around a bit will you?" says Rocky.

"I can't, sweetie. I must return to Heaven. I promised to spend some time with mom. Bye, Sweet Rocks!" says CeCe as she return to Heaven.

A few hours later, Rocky goes to bed. It's been years since she went to bed alone, cause for almost 4 years she's shared an apartment with CeCe and since CeCe is dead there's nobody there to keep Rocky company.

Rocky look over at the empty bed next to her own.

Since the day she and CeCe moved in to their home, that bed has never been empty.

It feels so sad and lonely for Rocky to see CeCe's empty bed.

"I wonder if sweet me will be able to sleep tonight without CeCe being in her bed here in the room." says Rocky.

Up in Heaven, CeCe sees her best friend.

"Awww! Poor sweet adorable Rocky. It must be hard for her now when I'm not there like she's used to. I understand how she feels, cause I miss her too." says CeCe.

2 weeks later, Rocky give a speech at CeCe's funeral.

"CeCe Jones, you've been my best friend in the entire world since we both were little. I love how sweet, cool, funny, casual and nice you've always been. I'll never forget you. I miss you very much. I love you. My dear wonderful CeCe, we hereby place your mortal flesh and bones to eternal sleep while your beautiful immortal soul will be alive in Heaven to the end of time. Pater, et Filius, et Spiritus Sanctus. Amen." says Rocky in a mature calm voice.

Girls dressed in US Navy ceremonial uniforms play the United States National Anthem on bagpipes and violins as CeCe's coffin is slowly lowered into her grave.

Rocky silently cry a little.

For the rest of the day all the way to sunset, Rocky stay by CeCe's grave.

"CeCe, my sweet friend. I hope you know how much I love you and care about you. Life is so empty when you're not here. You are awesome." whisper Rocky as she place a single white rose on CeCe's grave stone.

When the sun goes down, Rocky goes home to get some sleep.

Once again she feel sad when she enter the bedroom and notice the empty bed that used to be CeCe's.

"God, please bless my sweet CeCe and don't let her forget me." says Rocky.

When Rocky wake up in the morning she hear a familiar voice that says "Hi, Sweet Rocks."

Rocky open her eyes and sees CeCe's spirit.

"CeCe, hi there. Sweet to see you." says Rocky.

"I have a question for you. At my funeral you said you love me, what did you mean by that exactly?" says CeCe.

"You're my best friend so I love you." says Rocky.

"Oh, it sounded like you were talking about romantic love." says CeCe with a smile.

"I don't love you like that. I love you as my awesome best friend." says Rocky.

"I understand." says CeCe as she disappear.

After breakfast, Rocky head to work.

CeCe watch from her home in Heaven.

"CeCe, what are you looking at?" says CeCe's mom as she enter CeCe's home.

"I'm looking at Rocky. She's doing her best to go on with her life without me." says CeCe.

"Rocky is a strong woman. I'm sure she'll find a way to be a bit more happy again after a few months." says CeCe's mom.

"You're right, mom...at least I hope so." says CeCe.

"Awww! CeCe my little girl." says CeCe's mom as she give CeCe a hug.

"Mom, I'm not 4 years old." says CeCe with a small friendly laugh.

"I know, but you can become 4 years old, if you want to." says CeCe's mom.

"How?" says CeCe confused.

"In Heaven you can be any age you want, sweetie." says CeCe's mom.

"No thanks. I prefer to be 25." says CeCe.

"You look very beautiful as a 25 year old woman. The day of my death you were still only 19." says CeCe's mom.

"I've always been beautiful, right...?" says CeCe.

"Awww, CeCe. Yes of course you have." says CeCe's mom.

"Mom, you're so nice." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says CeCe's mom.

"Awww! Let's have some tea while we watch Rocky at work." says CeCe.

"Sure she'd be okay with you watching her all the time?" says CeCe's mom.

"Yeah, she's my BFF and I don't watch her when she's in the bathroom and things like that." says CeCe.

"Okay. I'll get us tea and cookies. " says CeCe's mom.

Through the rest of the day ( or most of it ) CeCe and her mom, watch Rocky at work and after that going to the mall and then eating dinner.

Rocky of course has no idea that they are watching her, but if she knew she wouldn't mind, cause CeCe is her best friend so it is totally okay.

The next day when Rocky wakes up in the morning she look around the room to see if perhaps CeCe's spirit is there again, but she isn't.

"Guess she can't come everyday..." mumbles Rocky as she put on her black leather tank top and her dark jeans.

At the same time, God tells CeCe that she can go see Rocky a lot more often if she becomes Rocky's guardian angel. CeCe really love that idea, but the thing is that unless Rocky wish for a guardian angel that can never happen.

"God, can I ask her if she wants me to be her guardian angel...?" says CeCe.

"No. It has to be Rocky's own idea, her heart's desire. Otherwise you won't be a guardian angel for your friend." says God.

"So, exactly how does the guardian angel thing work?" says CeCe.

"You will be able to take semi-physical form so you can be there and help Rocky by giving her advice and protecting her using your guardian angel powers." says God.

"Semi-physical huh? Does that mean that I can touch things and give Rocky a hug when she needs comfort and such?" says CeCe.

"As a guardian angel you'll be able to touch things and give your friend a hug...though you can't eat and drink anything and you don't need to sleep." says God.

On Earth, Rocky is at work, thinking about CeCe.

"CeCe Funky-Babe Jones, I wish you were here with me..." thinks Rocky.

In Heaven, CeCe sees how sad her best friend seems to be.

"Rocky...make me your guardian angel." says CeCe, even though Rocky of course can't hear her.

"I wish that CeCe would be my own angelus custos..." thinks Rocky.

( angelus custos is Latin for guardian angel )

Suddenly big white angel wings appear on CeCe's shoulders.

"Look! God, it worked. I have wings." says CeCe.

"Yes. Now go to Earth and be Rocky's angelus custos. Best of luck to you, Miss Jones." says God.

CeCe use her new wings and fly down to Earth.

Later while walking in the park, Rocky feels a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice says "Hi, Sweet Rocks! Glad to see me?"

Rocky turn around and sees CeCe, who look exactly as if she was alive and healthy.

"CeCe...are you alive again?" says Rocky.

"Not exactly. I'm your guardian angel." says CeCe.

"Awww! So sweet." says Rocky.

"Yup!" says CeCe as she gives her friend a hug.

"Wow! You can touch me." says Rocky with a huge bright smile.

"Mhm...yes, I can, Sweet Rocks." says CeCe.

"Funky-Babe, wanna go get a drink with me?" says Rocky.

"Sorry...guardian angels can't eat or drink on Earth." says CeCe.

"If you're an angel, why don't you have wings?" says Rocky.

"I do have wings, but I have to hide them so people don't know that I'm an angel. I only use my wings to travel between Heaven and Earth." says CeCe.

"How long will you be my angelus custos?" says Rocky.

"Uh..what's an angelus custos?" says CeCe confused.

"An angelus custos is a guardian angel." says Rocky.

"Oh! For as long as you want to, I guess. I forgot to ask God about that detail, but I'll do that later." says CeCe.

"Very sweet that you're here. Life is so empty without you." says Rocky.

"I know. I've seen you on TV up in Heaven. On my TV in my home I can see everything you do." says CeCe.

"That sounds cool. Uh, you don't peek at private moments, do you?" says Rocky.

"Nope! Me isn't a perv, girl." says CeCe.

"No, of course not. You're sweet." says Rocky.

"Are you very happy that I'm your guardian angel, Rocky?" says CeCe.

"Yes. Totally happy." says Rocky.

"Now that I'm your guardian angel it's my job to keep you safe, give you advice and comfort you when you need it." says CeCe.

"Awww! That's so totally nice. CeCe my sweetie, I'm sure you'll be an awesome guardian angel for me." says Rocky.

"With the awesome CeCe Funky-Babe Jones as your guardian angel you'll always be safe from danger." says CeCe. "I'll protect you, Sweet Rocks."

**The End.**


End file.
